imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Pacardia
The Kingdom of Pacardia (pronounced /pækəɚdiə/ by natives, Dutch: Koninkrijk Pacardië, Portuguese: Reino da Pacardia, Chathan: Koningrejk Pakardjen, Pacardian: Reimu do Pacardia) is a tropical island nation comprised of nine city-states. Once uninhabited, the island was discovered and settled in the late 1700s by a number of European, Caribbean, and Pacific peoples, who established what are now Pacardia's city-states, which became united in 1840 under the rule of the House of Pacard, a(n arguably) royal family with mainly British, Dutch, and Jamaican roots. In recent decades there has been a large influx of American immigration, making a large impact on Pacardian society. History Founding of Jamsterdam Dutch and Jamaican peoples landed around the same shores of an island that was then populated only by animals. Together, they built a city influenced by Amsterdam and its canals, but in a warm and tropical setting. They called it Jamsterdam, a portmantoau of Jamaica and Amsterdam. City-States Each of Pacardia's city-states have developed a theme of sorts, mainly due to their respective geography and the peoples who founded them. Each city-state has an urban, suburban, and rural region. Belmont Belmont is a city-state known for its gothic culture. Dawngate A city-state heavily populated by grungers and hipsters. All buildings and roads have the common theme of circles, and holds the country's record for most one-way streets. Jamsterdam A city-state that emulates the infrastructure of the Dutch capital, but in a tropical climate. Masyaf A city-state with a Mediterranean climate and culture. Sheoth A psychedelic city-state known for its outlandish plant life and sale of psilocybin mushrooms. Virmire A relatively futuristic and technologically advanced city-state. Whytecliffe A medieval/renaissance style city-state. Yellowknife A rather cold, snowy city-state on its own island northeast of the mainland. Winter sports such as hockey and bobsledding are commonly played. Garvey Islands An archipelago of two small tropical islands southeast of the mainland. Rats and chrome are awash. Like Jamsterdam, but less suburban. Some say that when viewed from above, the islands look to resemble the letters P,O,O, and P. Government, Politics, and Law Pacardia is both a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary republic. The current monarch is Patrick John-Luke Pacard, reigning under the title HRE (His Royal Epicness) King Patrick. The monarchy is largely just a symbolic practice, leaving the Pacardian Parliament in charge of most of the country's affairs. However, the Pacardi Dollar is backed by giant bricks of pure hash, and when inflation occurs, it is traditionally the duty of the current monarch to smoke it until the desired value of currency is achieved. Jack Herer is the incumbent prime minister. The parliament operates under a two-party system. A multiparty system is present. The political parties in Parliament are as follows: Constitution Party Green Party Libertarian Party Progressive Party Socialist Party The rights granted in the Constitution of Pacardia show great respect for the liberties of the people. Freedom of expression is guaranteed to the fullest extent (with the practical exceptions of child pornography, bestiality, and what disturbs people physically and peoples' audible peace) and "Denying one of expression is prohibited", meaning that, for example, no one can be denied entrance to a movie based on age. In fact, no movies, music, video games, etc., are ever given a rating or age suggestion. Drug policy is relatively liberal. Cannabis is completely legal. Tobacco and alcohol are restricted to those 18 and older. Cocaine and morphine products are restricted to those 20 and older. Methamphetamine is illegal to manufacture and sell. The government doesn't recognize any definition of marriage, for doing so would be a violation of separation and church and state Demographics Ethnic Groups and Languages The dominance of the United Kingdom through Pacardia's history has made English the language spoken across the nation. Dutch is an official tongue in Belmont, Jamsterdam, Sheoth, and Whytecliffe. Ever since Tim Pappas unveiled his constructed language, Chathan, to the country in August 2007, the other four city-states have began to adopt it as a extra tongue. The Dutch-speaking communities exceeding the boundaries of the Dutch-speaking city-states, along with the the close relation between Dutch and Chathan, has caused a dialect continuum to form around certain city-state boundaries. Other nationalities are and have been less widespread, and consequently their tongues share the same fate. Dutch and Jamaican peoples are found primarily in Jamsterdam, where use of the Dutch language is not uncommon. Tahitians have brought a French-speaking community to Sheoth. Germans have brought their language to Belmont, Whytecliffe, and Virmire, as have the Greeks to Masyaf, and the Danish to Whytecliffe and Yellowknife. Religion Article V of the Constitution not only grants freedom of religion, but freedom to change religion, freedom from religion, and full separation of church and state. While much of the population is secular in practice, most Pacardians do hold some type of faith. Religious Belief 20% Neopagan (Asatru, Neo-druid, Wiccan) 20% Rastafarian 20% Secular (Agnostic, Atheist, Deist) 10% Buddhist 10% Hindu 10% Sikh 10% Orthodox Christian Culture Cannabis Throughout Pacardia's history the cannabis plant has played an important part in the country's economy and culture. Non-psychoactive hemp is used in paper, textiles, food, fuel, and many other products. THC-rich cannabis is frequently used recreationaly, medicinally, and spiritually. Marijuana and hashish are sold in the island's numerous coffeeshops, most of which are in Jamsterdam. Food and Drink Popular foods within Pacardia include Belgian waffles, Buffalo chicken, casserole, Chicago dogs, chili dogs, clam chowder, corn, crab, eggs, ham, ice cream, lo mein, meatloaf, mostaccioli, onion rings, pizza, quesadillas, rum cake, shrimp, spaghetti, strawberries, and tomato soup. Apple cider/juice, Coca-Cola, energy drinks, ginger ale, Gatorade, orange juice, rum, wine, and whole milk are widely consumed beverages. Music Rock in general is the music of choice for most Pacardians. The country has scenes in alternative rock, grunge, indie rock, metal, and punk. The metal scene has been known to cater to fans of more niche subgenres, such as folk, gothic, and symphonic metal. Outside of rock, reggae and reggae rock are also popular. It is especially so with the Rastafarian community. In Virmire especially, there are thriving electronica and rave scenes, with a number of rave venues present. Category: English-speaking nations Category: Island nations Category: Constitutional monarchies Category: Parliamentary republics